Tsundere Naruko
by otakufan375
Summary: What if all the hate that Naruko received caused her to become a tsundere and the only person that she can open up to most of the time is Hinata?
1. Enter Naruko the tsundere

Naruko was walking around the village and she saw that everyone was giving her those same glares like they always did. They would even beat her up sometimes. She was able to tough it out. She would often try to hide her true feelings and try to act cold towards others because that's how she's been treated her whole life. But she wasn't capable of being completely heartless because she was capable of feeling love.

Naruko was a young girl with red hair that was tied up in two pigtails with two black ribbons. She also had purple eyes. She also had three whiskers on both of her cheeks.

While she was walking she heard some loud voices nearby. Since Naruko had nothing better to do she decided to go check it out.

Naruko saw that there were a gang of boys bullying a young girl. The young girl had short dark blue hair and white eyes. The young girl was crying and you could tell because she had tears running down her face. Naruko decided to intervene.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Naruko yelled

The boys stopped their assault and turned to see that Naruko was glaring at them.

"Are you really ganging up on a little girl? All of you are a bunch of cowards!" Naruko said

One of the boys decided to speak up.

"She did something to us and we were just trying to get her to apologize" One boy said

"So that gives you a right to harass her?" Naruko asked

"Look girly just mind your own business! This has nothing to do with you" Another boy said

"If you expect me to leave and let you continue your bullying then you've got another thing coming" Naruko said

The boys were annoyed and decided to gang up on her instead. She tried to fight them but she didn't stand a chance since she was outnumbered. The girl that was being bullied just watched because she didn't have the courage to step in and help her. The boys were tired and decided to leave. The two girls were now alone. Naruko was trembling from the beating but she managed to stand up. She looked at the girl and saw that she was safe.

Naruko then decided to leave but the young girl called out to her.

"U-um" The girl said

"Hmm?" Naruko said

"T-thank you for saving me" The girl said

Naruko blushed and her face was almost as red as her hair was.

"I-I didn't do it for you or anything! The only reason I helped you in the first place was because I can't stand bullies that's all" Naruko said

"R-really?!" The girl asked

"Of course! Why else would I help you?" Naruko asked

The girl just looked at Naruko with sad eyes. She really thought this girl stepped up for her because she wanted to help her.

"W-what's your name?" Hinata asked

"Naruko Uzumaki, what's yours?" Naruko asked

"Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said

"Lady Hinata!" A voice shouted

The two girls turned in the direction where the voice was coming from and they saw that it was a woman and Naruko could see that she also a Hyuga.

"There you are Lady Hinata, we need to hurry home" The woman said

"Sorry" Hinata said

The woman saw Naruko and frowned. She grabbed Hinata and pulled her away.

"Lady Hinata, you mustn't go near that child" The woman said

"Why?" Hinata said

"She's dangerous" The woman said

"She doesn't seem dangerous to me" Hinata said

"Looks can be deceiving" The woman said

Hinata stayed silent. She really didn't think that the girl was dangerous. She wanted to be friends with her but she didn't know how to approach her.

Naruko watched as Hinata disappeared with the woman and started to mutter to herself.

"It's not like I wanted her to stay anyway. I'm perfectly fine being alone. I'm not lonely at all" Naruko said

Naruko then felt someone bump into her. She looked at the person who ran into her.

The girl had long blue hair that was in a ponytail. She had a dark blue shirt with a red and white crest on the back of her shirt. She was also wearing a white skirt.

The girl looked at the girl that she ran into and saw that the girl had red hair that was in tow pigtails. She was wearing an orange shirt and an orange skirt. She also had three whisker marks on both of her cheeks.

"Watch where you're going loser" The girl said

Naruko got mad and started to shout back at her.

"ME?! You're the one who ran into me! You're the one who should be watching where you're going!" Naruko shouted

"Quit shouting, you're hurting my ears" The girl said

"Who are you?!" Naruko asked

"I'm Sasuko Uchiha and who are you?" Sasuko asked

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki!" Naruko yelled

"Quit shouting! Dobe!" Sasuko yelled

"Look who's talking! Now you're the one who's shouting, Teme!" Naruko shouted

A few years later Naruko was old enough to enter the academy and her homeroom teacher was Iruka Umino. Iruka was a chunin and decided to become teacher at the academy. Over time she bonded with him and now she viewed him as an older brother. Hinata made several attempts to try to become friends with Naruko but she would often back away at the last minute because she was shy. One day Hinata finally found the courage to talk to Naruko.

"Hi, Naruko" Hinata said

"Hmm? Who are you?" Naruko asked

Hinata was shocked to hear that Naruko just asked her what her name was. But when she really thought about it they haven't seen each other in a while so it was understandable that she would forget her.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, you saved me from some bullies a while back" Hinata said

Now that Naruko got a good look at the girl in front of her she realized that the girl was the same one that she defended a while ago.

"Now I remember you. Are you still getting picked on?" Naruko asked

"Not as much" Hinata said

"Well good" Naruko said

Naruko then asked what Hinata was doing here.

"So why are you talking to me? Do you need something?" Naruko asked

"Well you looked lonely so I thought that you would like some company. I thought about becoming your friend since it doesn't look like you have any" Hinata said

Naruko blushed and then denied the fact that she was lonely.

"What do you mean lonely? Who's lonely? If you're thinking that I'm lonely then you're wrong! And you're also assuming that I don't friends is wrong too! I have friends! They're just not always around when you're around that's all" Naruko said

"But you're always by yourself" Hinata said

"That doesn't mean that I feel lonely" Naruko said

"You also said that you have friends but they are never around when I'm around. If that's true then I'm sorry for chasing them away" Hinata said

"Its fine don't worry about it" Naruko said

"Do you think that we can be friends?" Hinata said

"It's not like I want to be you're friend or anything" Naruko said

"So would you like to be my friend?" Hinata

"I guess it's okay if I'm friends with someone like you" Naruko said

"Naruko, you need to be nicer than that" A voice said

Naruko and Hinata turned to the direction that the voice came from. They saw that it was Iruka.

"Hmmph! Whatever!" Naruko said

"I mean it, Naruko you need to be kinder to others if you want to make friends" Iruka said

"Who said that I wanted friends?" Naruko asked

"You're gonna be alone for a long time if you don't change your attitude. You'll be lonely" Iruka said

"I'm not lonely!" Naruko said

Naruko ran away and left Iruka with Hinata. Iruka saw that Hinata was looking worried about her new friend.

"I guess she doesn't need friends after all. She said that she's never lonely" Hinata said

Hinata her some chuckling and turned over to see that her teacher was laughing.

"Why are you laughing, Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked

"Well, everything that Naruko told you was a lie" Iruka said

"A lie? Why would she do that?" Hinata asked

"Believe it or not she does actually feel lonely. She doesn't have any friends. But she doesn't want people to see her like that so she hides her true feeling from others. There are even times where she hides her feelings from herself" Iruka said

Hinata couldn't believe that Naruko was hiding her real feelings. Hinata couldn't do that herself even if she wanted to.

"Listen just be her friend and be there for her" Iruka said

"Yes, sensei" Hinata said

Hinata went back home and trained with her father until it was time for her to go to bed.

Sasuko overheard the conversation that Hinata had with Iruka and she couldn't believe that someone like her was alone most of the time like she was. Sasuko decided that she's heard enough and went home.


	2. Hinata and Naruko become close friends

On the day of the academy Naruko was already being bullied. It didn't really bother her that much since she was used to it. They mostly made fun of her red hair because there weren't very many redheads in the leaf village. Once again Naruko ignored them and she minded her own business. When it was time for lunch Naruko chose to sit next to Hinata.

"Oh Naruko, you're sitting next to me?" Hinata asked

"Don't get the wrong idea and assume that I'm sitting next to you because I want to. I'm only sitting next to you so bullies won't target you" Naruko said

"But aren't you the one being bullied?" Hinata asked

"Unlike you, I can handle it" Naruko said

Hinata looked down at her lap and clenched her hands. She knew that Naruko was right. She was a complete pushover because was considered weak in the Hyuuga. But she wanted to change and prove herself.

"She's right you know" A voice said

Both girls turned around and saw that it was Sasuko. Sasuko was giving them a blank stare.

"Teme!" Naruko said

"Nice to see you again, Dobe" Sasuko said

Hinata kept shifting her gaze between Sasuko and Naruko. Did they know each other?

"Are you two friends?" Hinata asked

"No way!" Naruko said

"Why would I want to be friends with someone like her" Sasuko said

"Are you saying that I'm not worthy enough to be your friend?" Naruko said

"I didn't know that you wanted to be friends with me" Sasuko said

Naruko blushed when she heard what Sasuko said.

"Why would I want to be friends with someone like you? It's not like I want to be your friend or anything" Naruko said

"Whatever" Sasuko said

Sasuko then told Hinata that her kindness is preventing her from reaching her full potential. Hinata thought that it was probably the truth but she couldn't help it since kindness was her nature.

Later that day Hinata saw that Naruko was being bullied again and the bullies making fun of her red hair again. Hinata summoned up every once courage that she possessed, which wasn't much, and defended Naruko. The bullies decided that it was a waste of time and left.

"Are you okay Naruko?" Hinata asked

"Like I told you before I can handle it" Naruko said

Hinata just stared at her but then she heard Naruko mutter something under breath.

"Thank you Hinata" Naruko muttered

Much to Naruko's dismay Hinata managed to hear what she said.

"You're welcome, Naruko" Hinata said

"W-what are saying all of a sudden?" Naruko asked

"You thanked me. Even though you muttered it under your breath I could still hear you" Hinata said

Naruko's face was starting to heat up and she tried to tell Hinata that she was just hearing things.

"You were just hearing things" Naruko said

"But I heard what you said" Hinata said

"You must've heard me wrong because there's no way I would say thank you to someone like you" Naruko said

"Why can't you be honest?" Hinata asked

"I am being honest" Naruko said

Hinata just sighed in response. Getting Naruko to open up was going to tougher than she thought it would. Hinata looked at Naruko and saw that she was looking at her hair in a nearby window. She frowned at her hair.

"I should dye my hair a different color" Naruko said

"Why would you do that?" Hinata asked

"Because I'm tired of hearing all the comments on my hair" Naruko said

"I think its fine the way it is" Hinata said

"You're really mean that?" Naruko asked

"Of course, I like your red hair, I think it's very pretty" Hinata said

Naruko blushed a little. Hinata was the first person to complement her hair.

"You're the first person to complement my hair" Naruko said

"I bet that makes you happy" Hinata said

Naruko was actually happy that someone complemented her hair. But she tried to deny the fact that she was happy that Hinata liked her hair.

"W-w-why would I be happy about something like that?" Naruko said

"It did make you happy didn't it?" Hinata said

Naruko wanted to say that it made very happy but what she said was different from what thought.

"It made me a little happy" Naruko said

"I'm glad that I was able to make you happy" Hinata said

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Naruko said

"Sorry. I'm just glad that I was able to make you happy. A cute girl like you should always be happy" Hinata said

"C-c-c-c-cute?! Who are you calling cute?" Naruko asked

"I'm calling you cute" Hinata said

"I-I-I'm not cute! What gave you that idea?" Naruko said

"But you are cute and I'm telling you what I think of you and I think you're cute" Hinata said

Hinata didn't know it but she just made Naruko even happier but Naruko refused to show that side of herself to Hinata.

"I-I-It's not like I'm happy that you called me cute or anything! I was just caught off guard that's all" Naruko said

"So I made you even happier?" Hinata said

"Only slightly! It's not like I enjoy hanging out with you or anything! I'm only hanging out with you because you need to be protection from the bullies" Naruko said

"Thanks Naruko" Hinata said

"I thought I told you not to get the wrong idea!" Naruko said

Naruko looked at Hinata and saw that she was a really cute girl. She looked like a doll and that made her even cuter.

"Hinata is really cute. Wait! What am I thinking?! Why am I thinking that?! I don't like her like that!" Naruko thought

"Naruko?" Hinata asked

Naruko snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Hinata. She saw that her friend was looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

"W-what is it?" Naruko said

"You've been quiet for a while now and I noticed that your face was getting super red. Are you okay?" Hinata asked

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine" Naruko stuttered

"Why are you stuttering?" Hinata asked

"It's just cold" Naruko said

"I guess it is a little chilly" Hinata said

"I was just thinking of something that's all" Naruko said

"What were you thinking about?" Hinata said

"T-that's none of your business!" Naruko said

"Why are you mad?" Hinata asked

"I'm not mad!" Naruko said

"Then why are you yelling?" Hinata asked

"That's just how I express myself" Naruko said

"Really?" Hinata asked

Well it's how I express myself sometimes" Naruko said

"Well you started yelling when I interrupted your thinking" Hinata said

"I-It's nothing that you have to worry about" Naruko said

"Were thinking about wanting more friends or something?" Hinata asked

"Why would I think something like that?" Naruko asked

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking" Hinata said

"Well, I'll have you know that I wasn't thinking that at all" Naruko said

"Really?" Hinata asked

"Yes, really" Naruko said

The next day Hinata brought some lunch for Naruko. She could tell that her friend was really happy that she made lunch for her but Naruko denied it and told her that she was only grateful that a lunch was made for her. The two girls knew that they were going to be together for a long time.

"First you share your lunch with me and then you make me lunch. You don't have to do that" Naruko said

"But I want to do this and I'm doing it because I care about you. I care about you because we're friends" Hinata said

"Hinata" Naruko said

Naruko blushed when she saw another reason why she likes being with Hinata so much.

"You look really happy right now Naruko" Hinata said

"W-why do you say that?" Naruko asked

"Because you had a big smile on your face. That must mean that your happy" Hinata said

"I-I-I'm not happy! It's not like I'm happy because your my friend or anything! Baka!"

Both girls knew that they were going to be friends for a long time.

Sasuko saw that Naruko was being bullied and she overheard that the bullies were making fun of her red hair. Naruko just ignored them. The bullies eventually went away.

Naruko then noticed that Sasuko was there and wondered what she was doing there.

"What are you doing here, Sasuko?" Naruko asked

Sasuko ignored her question and asked Naruko something that's been bothering her for a while.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?" Sasuko asked

"Huh?" Naruko asked

"You let people walk all over you and all you do is ignore them. You should be releasing all your hatred on those who mistreat you. The more hatred that you have, the stronger you get" Sasuko said

"Of course I hate them but doing that to them won't make the treatment go away so I'm holding in my hate" Naruko said

Sasuko couldn't believe that Naruko was holding in her hatred.

"Naruko, hatred makes you stronger. You realize that don't you?" Sasuko asked

"Even if it did make me stronger, I don't want the villagers to have any more reasons to hate me" Naruko said

Sasuko then pointed out something to Naruko.

"To be fair, you stand out because of your red hair" Sasuko said

"Look who's talking! You stand out just as much with your blue hair!" Naruko said

Sasuko had a feeling that they were going to be together for a long time. Whether they liked it or not.


	3. Tripping

It's been a couple of years and Naruko was now 10 years old. She failed the graduation exam again and she was starting to believe that she would never graduate from the academy. She was sad but she tried her best to hide it. Naruko was all by herself on a swing that she sits on most of time. Hinata would always try to cheer her up but Naruko was always trying to hide her true feelings from anyone, even her best friend.

Hinata was approaching the swing and saw that Naruko was swinging on it this time. Hinata called out to her best friend when she saw that she was slowing down her swing. Hinata was in front of her and called out her name, which startled her.

"Naruko!" Hinata said

Naruko yelped from the surprise that Hinata gave her and she ended up falling on Hinata. Their lips were touching and that made Naruko back away as quickly as possible.

" _My first kiss was stolen by accident! Although Hinata's lips were nice soft. Wait! What am I thinking?!"_ Naruko thought

Hinata was also having similar thoughts. But she fainted and that left Naruko worried.

"Hey! Hinata! Get a hold of yourself! Hey!" Naruko said

No matter how many times she called out to her friend she would not wake up. Naruko blushed at the thought of looking after Hinata but seeing the condition that she was in, she had no choice. She picked her up and headed towards the infirmary. She stayed there until she woke up. Naruko ended falling asleep while waiting for her friend to wake up.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around the room and realized that she was in the infirmary. She felt something brush up when she moved her hand. She looked and saw that it was Naruko. She saw that her friend was sleeping. Hinata tried remember what happened and when she was able to remember why she fainted in the first place she blushed. She was close to fainting again but she was able to stay conscious this time. She looked at Naruko again and began to think about the kiss that the two ended up sharing on accident.

" _My first kiss was taken by Naruko. Well as long as it's Naruko then I don't mind it all that much"_ Hinata thought

Naruko opened her eyes and saw that Hinata was staring down at her. She blushed and fell down on her butt. She did a crab walk backwards and stopped when she felt her back hit the wall.

"Naruko? What's wrong?" Hinata asked

"N-nothing" Naruko said

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked

"Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be okay?" Naruko asked

"Well, the two of us accidently kissed each other. We shared our first kiss with each other. I was worried that you would be mad at me since I was the one who startled you" Hinata said

Naruko thought for a minute and realized that all of this was actually Hinata's fault but for some reason she wasn't as mad as she thought she would be.

"W-well, it was an accident so I'll forgive this time" Naruko said

"That's relief, I thought you would be angry" Hinata said

"I told that I'm fine! I-it's not like I enjoyed the kiss or anything!" Naruko said

Hinata saw that Naruko's face was getting really red. She could tell that her friend still had the kiss on her mind but there was no way that she would admit that to her.

"Naruko?" Hinata asked

"What is it?" Naruko asked

"Did you carry me all the way here?" Hinata asked

"Of course! But I only did it because I needed to not because I wanted to" Naruko said

"You needed to?" Hinata asked

"If I just left you there then I would get a scolding from Iruka-sensei about abandoning you there. Plus It's not very healthy for you to stay out there all by yourself since you would be an easy target" Naruko said

"Well, thanks" Hinata said

"It was no problem at all really" Naruko said

"Did you stay here with me the entire time that I was unconscious?" Hinata asked

Naruko blushed again and started to come up with an excuse on why she would stay with her in the first place.

"W-well, y-yes. B-but don't get the wrong idea! I only stayed here to look after your health! I didn't do it because I was worried about you or anything! Baka!" Naruko said

"Thanks Naruko. You're a really nice person" Hinata said

"W-w-what a-are y-you s-saying a-all o-of a s-sudden?" Naruko stuttered

"I'm saying that you're a very kind person" Hinata said

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Naruko asked

"Of course I do. I know that you're a nice person" Hinata said

"Stop saying that! I am not a person at all!" Naruko said

"Yes you are!" Hinata said

"All I did was take you to the infirmary. Anyone could've done that" Naruko said

"And you were the first one to do that" Hinata said

"I only did it because I had to not because I wanted to!" Naruko said

"Well ether way thank you" Hinata said

"N-no problem" Naruko said

The two girls went back to class and as soon as school was over Naruko was about to head home but she was stopped by Hinata.

"Naruko!" Hinata said

Naruko turned around and saw that it was Hinata. She asked her if she wanted to go shopping. Naruko thought for a minute and agreed to go shopping with Hinata since she never had anything else do after classes were over. The two girls entered the store and tried on some different kinds of outfits. They started out with some bathing suites. Hinata came out first and it was obvious that she was a little embarrassed. Naruko was complemented her and said that it didn't looking half bad on her.

Hinata's swimsuit was a simple white one piece. Naruko decided to go next and entered the changing room and came out with an orange two piece swimsuit. Hinata was just staring at her. Naruko noticed that she wasn't getting any reaction from Hinata. She saw that her friend was just staring at her.

"D-don't stare too much, it's embarrassing" Naruko said

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry" Hinata said

Naruko smirked and started to act like someone who had superior complex.

"Were you so entranced by my beauty that you couldn't find the words that you wanted to say?" Naruko asked

"That might be it" Hinata said

Naruko blushed and started to tell her that she was kidding.

"It's not like I'm happy that you think that I'm pretty or anything!" Naruko said

The two girls continued their shopping spree until they decided that it was time for them to go home.


	4. Sasuko and Naruko bond

Naruko was not very happy because Hinata was shifting all of her attention to a boy who always had a white puppy with him. She learn that the boy's name was Kiba Inuzuka. Naruko really wanted to go over there and steal Hinata back but she didn't know how to get her attention. She didn't want to bother Hinata and cause her trouble. She's afraid that if she does then she'll lose Hinata as a friend and she didn't want that to happen since Hinata was her only friend.

Naruko was sitting alone when she heard a couple voices shouting from a distance. She listened closely so that she would hear what they were saying. She got a closer look and saw that the voices were coming from two girls that were around her age.

The first girl had pink hair with a red ribbon on top of her head. She was also wearing a red dress. The other girl had pale blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a purple shirt and a purple skirt.

"There's no way Sasuko would like someone like you, Billboard brow!" The girl said

"She likes me more than you, Ino-pig!" The other girl yelled

The two girls kept yelling at each other and they eventually walked away from each other. Naruko was speechless at what she just witnessed. There were two girls who were arguing over another girl in the academy. She knew her since she was popular in the academy. Sasuko Uchiha was a girl who was at the top of her class. Apparently those two girls were arguing over her because they wanted to be Sasuko's best friend.

Naruko kept walking when she bumped into someone. She heard a cold voice tell her something.

"Watch where you're going loser" The voice said

Naruko looked up and saw that it was the famous Uchiha herself, Sasuko Uchiha.

Naruko looked at Sasuko and started to shout at her.

"Not hanging out with Hinata today?" Sasuko asked

"She's too busy hanging out with her new friend" Naruko said

"Don't you think that you would be better off have no friends?" Sasuko asked

"Maybe, but I still want to make friends so that I won't have to alone all the time" Naruko said

Naruko blushed when she realized what she had just said and desperately tried to take it back but it was too late. She had just admitted her true feelings.

"So, you do want friends" Sasuko said

"You got that wrong!" Naruko said

"Looks like I have no choice then" Sasuko said

"Huh?" Naruko asked

"We're gonna together for a long time so we might as well be friends" Sasuko said

Naruko could believe that the girl who was at the top of the class wanted to be friends with her.

"W-well, if you insist. Not that I'm happy or anything" Naruko said

Naruko made the decision to tell Sasuko about what she witnessed earlier today.

"By the way Sasuko, I saw something weird earlier today" Naruko said

Sasuko was curious about what Naruko saw. So she asked her new friend what she saw.

"What did you see?" Sasuko asked

"There were two girls shouting at each other and they were shouting your name" Naruko said

Sasuko already knew that the two girls were probably her fangirls that swoon over her.

"What did they look like?" Sasuko asked

"One had pink hair and the other blonde hair" Naruko said

Sasuko groaned when she heard Naruko's description of the two girls she saw. She already knew the girls that they were talking about. Those girls were the most annoying out of all the other fangirls that she has.

"Those two girls are just fangirls of mine" Sasuko said

"Fangirls?" Naruko asked

"Unfortunately. You see I never did anything to become popular. I just trained and performed the exercises that the academy assigned me. Apparently that was enough to attract the attention of some the other students in the academy. They became fangirls and there are even some fanboy as well. I really don't like having a crowd of students surrounding because it's so annoying" Sasuko said

Naruko didn't know what to say. She was actually jealous that Sasuko had so many friends but to hear that they were only fans that would mean that they aren't really her friends.

"Then why do you spend time with me?" Naruko said

"Because you're the only one who's not a fan of me so I guess you peeked my interest" Sasuko said

"I guess that's okay" Naruko said

"Now you won't feel lonely anymore" Sasuko said with a smirk

Sasuko didn't know very much about Naruko but she knew how her personality worked she used that to her advantage and would tease her just to get a reaction out of her and she falls for it every time.

"Lonely?! Who's lonely?! I'm not lonely! It's not like I'm lonely or anything!" Naruko said

Sasuko decided to change the subject.

"I heard that you have a reputation of failing the graduation exam. What's up with that? Surely you chakra control doesn't suck that much" Sasuko said

"Shut up! It's not my fault" Naruko yelled

"Then why do you keep failing? Could it be that you aren't cut out to be a ninja?" Sasuko asked

"That can't be the case! I want to be a ninja" Naruko said

"Then why do you keep failing?" Sasuko asked

"I don't know, okay! Every jutsu I try to use sucks" Naruko said

"Show me then" Sasuko said

"Why? So you can make fun of me?" Naruko asked

"I can make fun of you anytime I want but I'm not going to do that right now. Now show me" Sasuko said

Naruko gave in to Sasuko's demand.

"Fine" Naruko said

Naruko did a hand sign.

"Clone Jutsu"

Naruko made a clone of herself and Sasuko saw what she meant. The clone looked really bad and it looked really pale. The clone looked sick. The clone dispersed and Naruko was red in the face because she really hating making that pathetic clone in front of others.

Sasuko decided to help her a little. Since she is a member of the Uchiha clan she had access to the sharingan. Sasuko activated her sharingan and Naruko noticed that Sasuko's eyes were different. Her eyes were now red and they had one tomoe in them.

"What happened to your eyes?" Naruko asked

"Relax. This is the sharingan. A jutsu that can only be used by the Uchiha clan" Sasuko said

"And how is this sharingan going to help?" Naruko asked

"The sharingan can see chakra so I'm going to see what's wrong when you try to perform a jutsu" Sasuko said

Naruko was grateful that Sasuko was willing to help her. But there was no way that she was going to admit that. She performed the clone jutsu again and Sasuko saw the amount of chakra that Naruko was pumping into the clone. She saw the problem and told Naruko that she was pumping to much chakra in the clone and that was making the clone unstable.

Naruko thanked Sasuko and ran off to see if she could try to mold less chakra in her clones. Sasuko looked off in the distance and she had troubled look on her face. She saw a spiral seal on Naruko's stomach with her sharingan and wondered what it was. She threw that aside for now and went home.

Hinata apologized to Naruko for hanging with Kiba more and Naruko told her that she would forgive her this time but she won't be so forgiving next time. Hinata was relieved that Naruko forgave her and Naruko was actually able to become friends with Kiba.


End file.
